Service Awards for Contributions to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki
=Service Awards= Service Awards Description Service awards are a simple way of acknowledging an editor's level of contribution based on two specific benchmarks: the number of contributions the editor made to this Wikia and the length of time they have been registered. Also the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki founders may award an appropriate editor level to deserving editors and outside contributors. Unlike other awards given through a process or from one editor to another in a show of appreciation, this is one award that is intended to be given to yourself, though it also given by a second party. It is achieved by a mechanical count of time registered and number of edits. There is typically no process for receiving these awards; you just judge for yourself which one you are eligible for and place the badge on your user page. These can be thought of as automatically assigned, much like (for example) badges that are affixed onto Scouts' uniforms for participation for a certain period of time. Please remember that time spent with and number of edits to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki are not indicative of the quality of an editor's contributions, or of their diplomatic ability. Levels There are currently 12 award levels and one base level. The "Signator-to-Kipzock" track is a humorous alternative for those who find the editor track too stuffy. * "Signator" is from the Latin signātōrius, which means someone who has made a mark. * Burba means "recruit" in Venetian. * Novato is Spanish and Portuguese for "beginner". * Grognard (French for "grumbler") was Napoleon's pet name for his Old Guard. * "Tutnum", "Labutnum", "Looshpah", "Togneme", "Bordonth", and "Kipzock" are made-up words that are intended to sound impressive. For the sake of variety, three badge variants are provided for each level: a medal, a book, and a ribbon. Editors may display the badge of their preference, a combination of badges, or none at all. To learn your edit count and the date of your first logged edit, you can click ' ', where this information will appear. These tools do not always provide equal numbers because they rely on different methods of calculation. To display an award you can manually add the appropriate template below to your user page. # Registered Editor (or Signator) – 1 day and 1 edit # Veteran Editor (or Tutnum) – 1 month or 200 edits # Veteran Editor II (or Grand Tutnum) – 3 months or 1,000 edits # Veteran Editor III (or Most Perfect Tutnum) – 6 months or 2,000 edits # Veteran Editor IV (or Tutnum of the Encyclopedia) – 1 year or 4,000 edits # Senior Editor (or Labutnum) – 1.5 years or 6,000 edits # Senior Editor II (or Most Pluperfect Labutnum) – 2 years or 8,000 edits # Senior Editor III (or Labutnum of the Encyclopedia) – 2.5 years or 12,000 edits # Master Editor (or Illustrious Looshpah) – 3 years or 16,000 edits # Master Editor II (or Almighty Looshpah) – 3.5 years or 20,000 edits # Sovereign Editor (or Redoubtable Togneme) – 4 years or 24,000 edits # Ultimate Editor (or Rocambolesque Bordonth) – 5 years or 28,000 edits # Vanguard Editor (or Laureate Kipzock Inziklopediock) – 5.5 years or 32,000 edits =Barnstars= In addition, Barnstars may also be awarded by the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki community for editorial contributions, editorial cleanup, and related accomplishments and achievements: File:Modest Barnstar .png|Typically, at least 4000 words: File:Cleanup Barnstar Hires.png|Typically, at least 8,000 words: File:WikiLink_Barnstar_Hires.png|Typically, at least 12,000 words: File:Tireless Contributor Barnstar.gif|Typically, at least 20,000 words: File:Working Man's Barnstar Hires.png|Typically, at least 30,000 words: File:Barnstar of Diligence Hires.png|Typically, at least 40,000 words: File:Original Barnstar.png|Typically, at least 60,000 words: File:Special_Barnstar_Hires.png|Typically, at least 80,000 words: File:SuperiorContentReviewScribe.png|Leaderboard appearance (can be combined with other barnstars): =External Links= * wikiHow Awards * wikiHow Award Templates * wikiHow Barnstar Awards * Wikipedia Awards Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki - Service Awards Category:Service Awards